Buscando un Cachorro
by PhoenixFobos
Summary: Un One-Shot para un concurso en el Amino de Resident Evil. El objetivo era hacer una historia para San Valentin, en la que la pareja que nos tocara, uno de los dos debia de morir, solo uno. Esta historia es PiersXSherry


La agente Sherry Birkin se había encontrado algo sola, si, es verdad, solía estar con amigos, ver a Claire, pero algo faltaba, se había dado cuenta de que nunca había tenido mascotas más allá de hámster, así que decidió, adoptar un cachorro, había escuchado varias veces que el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre y como se acercaba el 14 de febrero, no quería ser parte de grupo que esta solo comiendo dulces para pasar las penas por la soledad.

Pero no sabia donde adoptar uno, había escuchado que en las tiendas, los perros cuando dejaban de ser cachorros, dejaban de ser cuidados y eran abandonados. Pero ella no conocía ningún refugio, ni a alguien que supiera de uno.

Se encontraba en su PDA en la función de mensajería, hablando con su vieja amiga, la pelirroja y sobreviviente del desastre de Raccoon City y la Isla Rockfort.

Sherry: ¿Claire?

Claire: ¿Que pasa?

Sherry: Tu sabes que llevo tiempo buscando un refugio para poder adoptar un perro o un cachorro.

Claire: Si ¿Necesitas mi ayuda?

Sherry: Si por favor.

Claire: Conozco a alguien que es voluntario los fines de semana en un refugio para animales, si quieres te paso su numero.

Sherry: En serio!!! Gracias Claire.

Claire: Se llama Piers, Piers Nivans.

La menor espero el mensaje y después de un rato ahí tenía, el numero de quien le iba a ayudar con su tarea de acabar con su soledad en el día de los enamorados, puede que sea solo un pequeño cachorro o un gran perro, pero la acompañara fielmente.

La chica marco el numero desde el teléfono fijo de su departamento, escuchaba el sonido del aparato mientras esperaba que el chico al otro lado contestara, estaba emocionada, feliz y ansiosa.

Después de unos segundos se escucho la voz de alguien de casi su edad. Sherry sabia que ese era Piers.

\- ¿Hola? - Pregunto Piers, confundido por que un número desconocido lo llamará a su celular.

\- ¿Piers Nivans? Soy Sherry Birkin - Respondió la chica - Claire Redfield me dio tu numero.

\- ¿Espera?¿La agente de la DSO? - Trato de averiguar el menor con una gran curiosidad e intriga - Claire habla maravillas de tí ¿Que necesitas?

\- Si, si, soy yo - Respondió algo atónita la anteriormente mencionada por el soldado - Mira, yo paso los San Valentínes sola, así que ¿Quería saber si me puedes ayudar a encontrar un perro? Para no estar completamente sola.

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos y de repente se escucho una risilla, Sherry se enojo, pensando de que se estaba burlando de ella, pero no dijo nada y espero una respuesta antes responderle mal a alguien que acababa de conocerle.

\- Ay Sherry, me pasa lo mismo - Concluyó el joven riendo - Ayudo en un refugio de animales los fines de semana, esta cerca de la calle 20, se llama "Pequeñas Patitas".

\- Gracias Piers!!! - Grito alegre la mayor, casi saltando de la emoción - Iré este sábado.

\- Hasta pronto Sherry - Se despidió sonriendo el menor.

\- Adiós Piers - Devolvió la despedida a su nuevo conocido.

Y ese Sábado

La rubia estaba preparada para ir y encontrarse con Piers y su futuro compañero. Habían estado hablando durante esos días, descubrieron que tenían mucho en común tanto en gustos como en actividades.

Cuando estaba por salir recibió una llamada urgente, tenía que ir su trabajo en ese instante, debía de hacer un viaje, mientras iba en camino a su auto, llamo a Piers.

\- Piers, lo siento, tengo que cancelar nuestra reunión en el refugio, ocurrió un problema en mi trabajo - Dijo apenas escuchó que su amigo contestaba.

\- No importa Sherry - Respondió el joven agitado, parecía que se encontraba corriendo - también tengo que ir a mi trabajo, si quieres puedo llevarte al cachorro el 14, ahí tengo libre. Llevare a mi cachorrita, Elza.

\- Gracias Piers, vales mil - Contesto alegre a la propuesta - Y como buenos norteamericanos, habrá de cena, hamburguesas.

La chica introdujo la llave en la puerta de su auto y procedió a acomodarse en la silla, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Me parece increíble, bueno, nós vemos - El chico corto después de que su amiga le devolvió la despedida.

Pasaron los días, durante sus breves momentos libres hablaban, la amistad ya había surgido y comenzaba a surgir algo más que el hecho de ser amigos o mejores amigos, el amor surgía. Se notaba en las indirectas que se mandaban, el tono y en la confianza mutua.

Sherry investigo sobre el cuidado que se debía tener con un cachorro y un perro, queria que este tuviera la mejor estancia posible en su departamento.

Era el día anterior a lo planeado, el 13, Sherry no volvía de su viaje, pero tenía unas horas libres, su PDA comenzó a sonar, era Piers.

\- Hola Piers - Hablo alegre la chica - ¿Necesitas algo?

\- No, es que, yo - El menor se le escuchaba nervioso y tartamudeando un poco - Quería decirte algo importante.

\- ¿Paso algo? - Pregunto la rubia preocupada, la actitud de su amigo no era normal, debió de haber pasado algo muy malo para que actue así se dijo para si misma.

-Es que, hemos hablado mucho últimamente y creó que con el tiempo, la confianza, además de nuestros gustos parecido, creó que yo te...te.

El castaño no podía seguir, sentía como si hubieran hecho un nudo en su garganta, no podía expresar lo que quería y se comenzó a frustrar.

\- Pies, tu mismo has dicho, tenemos confianza entre nosotros - Respondió con un tono maternal y tranquilizante.

\- Yo, creó, no...no creo, se que yo te...te.

\- Vamos, escupelo.

\- Te Amo - Dijo el soldado me casi un susurro.

\- Vamos, dilo mas fuerte.

\- Yo, ¡¡¡Te amo Sherry Birkin!!! - Grito el menor colgando el teléfono a penas lo dijo.

Nuestra querida rubia que atónita unos minutos, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar, no es que no le correspondiera su amor, era justamente que si sentía lo mismo.

Ella solo le mando un mensaje a su "amigo"

Sherry: Yo también te amo

Sherry había llegado de su viaje cerca de las cinco de la mañana, durmió hasta la tarde, pero con una alarma activada una hora antes de que Piers llegara, así tuvo tiempo de poder cocinar las hamburguesas que ella prometió.

Pasaron las horas, ella observaba la cama para su futuro perro, su comida y sus juguetes. Para matar el aburrimiento decidió poner las noticias en su televisor. Ojala no lo hubiera hecho. Según lo que ella escucho se estaba transmitiendo la muerte de un soldado S.O.U de la B.S.A.A, murió al ser chocado por un camión, al parecer uno de los perros que llevaba se escapó y el uso su cuerpo como escudo para tratar de salvar al animal.

Según sus compañeros del refugio iba a ver a una amiga que llegaba de un viaje, el le iba a entregar uno de los cachorros.

La joven apago el televisor y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Pero de repente se escucho el timbre de su puerta, allí estaba su amiga Claire junto a su hermano Chris. Entre los brazos de quien le salvo la vida años atrás, se encontraba envuelto en una manta, un pequeño cachorro de color café claro.

\- Piers te iba a traer a este pequeño - Respondió el hombre, con un tono bastante triste.

Sherry tomo entre su brazos al perrito.

\- El funeral es mañana - Menciono la pelirroja.

La rubia los invito a pasar. Ese día, seria el día más triste para los amigos y familia de Piers, ya no seria un feliz y rojo San Valentín, si no un triste y Gris San Valentín


End file.
